unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Fisher
Real Name: Robert William Fisher Aliases: Bobby Wanted For: Murder, Arson Missing Since: April 2001 Case Details: On the morning of April 10, 2001, an explosion ripped through the home of forty-year-old churchgoer and outdoorsman Robert Fisher of Scottsdale, Arizona. It burst into flames, and inside firefighters found the bodies of his thirty-eight-year-old wife, Mary, twelve-year-old daughter, Brittney, and ten-year-old son, Bobby. Based on the physical evidence, police surmised that the previous night, Robert waited for his family to go to sleep. He then shot Mary in the back of the head, slit her throat, and then those of Brittney and Bobby. He then disconnected the house's furnace from the gas connection and used a candle to rig the house to explode the next morning, detonating hours after he left town. More gasoline was placed in the bedrooms to ensure the crime scene would be destroyed. He hasn't been seen since. Investigators believe that Robert is a man with many faces; although he appeared to be a loving father and husband, the marriage was difficult from the start. Mary claimed that he was controlling and authoritative, that they argued frequently, and that he often yelled and screamed at Brittney and Bobby. The marriage almost ended a few years earlier when he confessed that he had an STD and that he was having an affair. Mary kicked him out, and he sought solace at his favorite hunting grounds. However, a few days later they reconciled and agreed to counseling at their church. Prior to the murders, Mary told a friend that she was thinking about divorcing Robert. On the night before the murders, they were heard arguing just after returning home from Brittney's induction into the Junior Honors Society ceremony. Police believe that Robert's motive was an imminent divorce, because he didn't want to put Brittney and Bobby through what he went through when his parents divorced. A few days after the murders, authorities thought they had Robert cornered in a small cave near Payson, Arizona, after Mary's SUV and their dog, Blue, were spotted by a camper. However, a special sewer camera found no trace of him in there, and now they believe that the SUV was left as a red herring to help him escape. A further search of the area turned up no trace of him. Some believe that Robert committed suicide; he told friends that when Mary kicked him out, he had gone to the woods and contemplated suicide. They suspect that he may have gone through with it after the murders. However, others including the police believe that he is alive and has created a new identity. He has been indicted for the murders of his family. He was born on April 13, 1961, is fifty-eight-years-old, 6'1, weighs 190 pounds, has blue eyes, brown hair, surgical scars on his lower back, and a golden crown on his upper left canine tooth. He should be considered armed and dangerous. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the June 18, 2002 episode. It was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted and The Hunt with John Walsh. Results: Wanted. Robert has since been added to the FBI's Ten Most Wanted list. Police have followed hundreds of leads but have found no trace of him. In 2016, age progression photos of him were released. The FBI received several tips as a result of the photos and The Hunt with John Walsh airing. However, it is not known if anything credible came from these tips. Links: * Robert Fisher on Unsolved.com * Robert Fisher on Wikipedia * Robert Fisher on Murderpedia * Robert Fisher on The FBI's website * Robert Fisher on the Hunt * Explosion, fire destroy Scottsdale home, killing three * Police: Fire that killed three at Scottsdale home was homicide * Search called off for Scottsdale man suspected of killing family * Man sought in arson slayings led double life * Officials to search for murder suspect’s body * Missing husband-father indicted in Scottsdale fire deaths * Scottsdale man makes FBI's most wanted list * Why FBI Won't Give Up Finding Most Wanted Fugitive Robert Fisher * New images, few leads in 2001 Robert Fisher case * 15 Years After Murders, FBI Receives New Tips on 'Most Wanted' Fugitive Robert Fisher * Robert Fisher among FBI tweets highlighted on 69th anniversary of most wanted list * Mary,Brittney, and Bobby on Find a Grave ---- Category:Arizona Category:2001 Category:Murder Category:Arson Category:Fire-Related Cases Category:AMW Cases Category:Wanted